


血夜28

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [8]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜28

红色的妖精，这是郑泽运此刻的第一想法，眼尾瞄到地上还在抽搐的身体，那张脸对他而言是陌生，可对其他人却不是那麽回事，就连金元植也隐隐的警戒。 

 

「这谁?」郑泽运用手肘轻轻顶了金元植的侧腰，看他似乎对这人并不陌生。 

 

金元植凑近身体，在郑泽运身边附耳说到道，「谢佩尔.尊，在猎人协会也是数一数二的头疼人物。」金元植没有和他直接照过面，这也是他第一次看到真人，以前就听闻他跟平常的吸血鬼不一样，那是一副犹如长不大的孩子，身体一直都是娇小。 

 

「你们来啦？」车学沇绽放一个完美的笑容，他收起眼裡的红光，厌恶的看了一眼地上抽蓄的尊，车学沇用脚踹了踹，还有犹如气丝的呻吟，车学沇蹲下身子，他伸手拍拍尊的脸蛋，眼裡一点也没有怜悯弱者的表情，「不会让你那麽快死的喔！」车学沇扶起那身体，伸长指甲直接往自己的手腕割下，对了那微张的小嘴注入几滴鲜血。 

 

这时间李弘彬、李在焕跟韩相爀都是抗拒的，那人不配拥有车学沇的血液，只是这是车学沇自己的想法，他们也只能静静的看，车学沇的所作所为肯定都是留有后路。 

 

喝了车学沇血液的尊在激烈的咳嗽之下慢慢转醒，那眼睛一看见车学沇美颜的脸蛋就是不爽，刚才还以为得逞了，没想到那些针不仅没听自己的命令攻击车学沇，反而还攻击了製造他们的主人。 

 

「你怎麽能控制我的血液…」这是尊一直最想不透的地方，纯血种可以控制血液没错，但那也仅仅限于自己。 

 

车学沇勾起嘴角，他看尊是真的找不出问题的答案，「你忘了你吸过谁的血吗？」 

 

尊咬牙，那时还觉得奇怪，车学沇不像是没有防备的样子，但是他却可以轻易的吸取到那香甜诱人的血液，如今他也只能后悔、愤恨。 

 

尊也是有崇高的自尊，他张嘴就要咬舌自尽，可车学沇却比他快了一步，他箝制住尊的下巴，「嗯嗯！不行！我还有事情要问你。」车学沇抱起那小身体，将他放置在沙发上，一个抬手就让所有屋子的出入口关闭，车学沇慵懒的趴在扶手上，尊的身体很疼，所以他也没有馀力去调整自己的姿势，就着车学沇让他恣意的在身上抚摸。 

 

「这是什麽？」车学沇拿起那可疑的小瓶子，他对这东西最感到好奇，喝下之后到人都因此大大增加了不少实力，扭开瓶盖，车学沇闻了下却没发觉什麽异处，伸舌舔了残留的液体，甜腻的味道在嘴边散开，跟之前一样，其中有令人怀念的味道，淡淡的，可车学沇就是想不起来是什麽。 

 

尊只是淡然的看着车学沇，他没有打算开口，车学沇见他那态度也只是挑眉，他起身换了坐姿，交叠起来的长腿实在优雅，招招手唤来一旁看戏的李在焕，「你知道吸血鬼不容易死亡，比起人类身体癒合速度也快得多…」车学沇勾唇，李在焕也适时的化出匕首，可爱无害的表情实在配不上手中握的东西，李弘彬看车学沇跟李在焕的笑容看得汗毛直竖，那两大哥生气了啊！ 

 

「生不如死…你觉得如何?」车学沇脸上的表情是许久不见的灿烂，李在焕也没有拒绝跟怜悯的意思，手上的匕首已经抵住尊的下巴，无辜的模样不知道可以骗过多少人。 

 

「走…等等很可怕的…」李弘彬本来就不是喜欢见血的人，很久很久以前他曾见过车学沇动怒，那时的记忆还清楚的印在脑海，全是血红的房间，对当时的他来说还是噁心，不断沁入鼻腔的铁鏽味、地上是被分肢而且残缺的尸体，唯一淨化那噁心场面的是站在房间正中央的车学沇，脸上还带着温柔的微笑，红色的眼睛正温柔地看着自己。 

 

郑泽运跟金元植不明所以的被李弘彬推走，看到李弘彬这种反应的韩相爀也一头雾水。 

 

「没想到王竟然以折磨人为乐?」 

 

「没有，谁叫你要没事闯进来伤了我的孩子们呢?彼此彼此。」孩子就是车学沇的底线，凡是触碰到了就是倒了大霉，运气好的半残，运气不好的…就是永远的沉睡不醒，而且显然的，大多数的人运气都不好。 

 

「先从指头开始如何?」车学沇细长的指尖抚着尊的小手，最后停在小拇指上头。 

 

李在焕在一旁已经做好万全的准备，当那匕首要割往小拇指的时候，手却在空中硬生生的停下。 

 

「学沇哥…」 

 

李在焕的手被紧紧握住，车学沇让李在焕停手，刚才馀光瞄到李弘彬些微抗拒的表情，况且金元植跟郑泽运也在这裡，虽然没有真的要将人折磨得半死不活，那只是吓吓而已，最多就是些皮肉伤，可再想想，好像不是那麽适合这麽做。 

 

「算了吧…在焕把他人好好架住。」车学沇看着李在焕，虽然不想用这方式，可他别无选择，车学沇强迫尊看着自己，红色的眼睛彷佛要看透尊最深沉的那一面，颤抖的瞳孔说明了尊顽强的抵抗，被李在焕紧压的手脚也开始挣扎，但过来不久，尊又安静下来，无神的模样没有一开始的焰气。 

 

空间变得安静压迫，所有人的目光都集中在车学沇跟尊的身上，就连金元植跟郑泽运也不自觉的屏着呼吸，率先打破沉默的是车学沇，他抬起头大口喘气，失去平衡的身子往旁边一歪，李弘彬见状赶紧上前搀扶，车学沇被李弘彬紧紧的护在怀裡，这种感觉只有他知道，车学沇再喘了几口大气之后开始乾呕，李弘彬轻拍着背部让他稍做缓解，将车学沇抱在怀中，一旁的郑泽运也连忙上前。 

 

「刚刚还好好的，现在是怎麽了？」郑泽运接过李弘彬怀裡的车学沇，车学沇按着一手按着腹部一手利用郑泽运的肩膀慢慢起身，在郑泽运耳边用稍嫌虚弱的声音说了自己没事。 

 

「这是精神转移的后遗症。」李弘彬说得斩钉截铁，「精神转移这功能是依照对方的精神强度做控制，假如对方的精神强度比你强，那当然是无法侵入，但假设对方的精神层面并没有你来得强大，那侵入只是迟早，可你不能控制他们做挣扎。人类还好些，只要先催眠了，一切什麽都好说，可吸血鬼就不是那麽回事，当遭到反抗的时候，精神就像抓不到地板那般旋转，回到自身身体引来的就是反胃。」想当初自己还不熟悉的时候不知吐了多少回，每一次每一次都是车学沇在一旁不嫌肮髒的安慰。 

 

「好多了？」听了李弘彬的解释之后郑泽运拍拍那小脑袋，金元植跟韩相爀也是第一次见车学沇这副虚弱的模样，傻愣愣的在原地不敢动作，直到车学沇做起身他们才上前关心。 

 

「我真的没事，休息一会就好了。」车学沇欣慰的看着围在他四周的人们，他慢慢站起身子，眼睛正对的就是依然被限制行动的尊，「这药从哪裡拿到的？」车学沇刚才看到的画面只有手下将药瓶给了他，实际上的作法跟原料还是不明暸，可尊也只是笑笑，他就是被告知这药有加强能力的效果，从哪来、用什麽做的，自然是一概不知。 

 

「那庞大的抓狂者呢？被你们丢来迷雾的尸体？你们跟教会有甚麽关係？」 

 

「说什麽？那天的抓狂者也就只有一个，不是被你们简单的干掉了吗？尸体？我们没那閒工夫去找尸体来放！还有，我们跟教会势不两立。」 

 

看尊是句句属实，车学沇不禁有些傻愣，还以为只要问了他这奇怪的事情就会有了结果，没想到问题还是没有解决，「看了还是要再去一趟那屋子才能有些头绪。」车学沇让郑泽运鬆手还他自由，他坐在沙发上叠起双腿，撑着下巴的模样虽然慵懒可不失霸气。 

 

「滚！还有，跟你老大说，过几日我们会去拜访，请他盛大的欢迎我们。」说着脸上又是勾人的笑，伸手一挥，紧闭的大门随之开启，明显的逐客令，但尊并没有照时离开。 

 

「没有达到目的回去也是死路一条！」尊这话都还没说完，人已经朝着金元植的方向冲过去，他用仅存而且所剩不多的力气攻击，幸运的话就是因为趁人之危而拿走东西离开，不幸的话…老实说，活了这些年头他也觉得足够了。 

 

尊的行为实在来得太突然，撇除还一头雾水的郑泽运不说，距离最近的韩相爀来不及反应将金元植拉开，李在焕看着空无一物的手心就知道自己也扑了个空，李弘彬虽然有妨碍到一些行动，可是依然无法阻止尊的上前。 

 

「傻子。」空气中只有凝结的气氛，原因很明显是飘散的铁鏽味，郑泽运两眼张大的看着车学沇的手臂，皮开肉绽的样子着实的心疼，不停低下的血珠已经染湿了地毯，李弘彬跟李在焕在第一时间上前，他们关心的不是那手臂，掀开衣裳，腰侧的伤口让郑泽运不禁捂嘴倒吸一口气。 

 

比起外露手臂更严重的伤，可以用惨不忍睹来形容，大片的伤口已经染湿了裤头，只是在那黑色的紧身裤上看起来不明显罢了，衣服沾染的还以为是从手臂上溅过去的，反观袭击金元植的尊消失了踪影，留下的只有满满的血迹。 

 

「你搞什麽!」郑泽运看着车学沇慢慢愈合的伤口，伤口很大，就连纯血种那种惊人的愈合速度都觉得慢，车学沇赶紧拉下衣摆，有些慌张的退了几步。 

 

「要是没我挡着，受这伤的就是元植了。」车学沇微微嘟嘴，看着金元植毫髮无伤也因此鬆了口气，这种伤口要是在普通人身上恐怕就只有死路一条。 

 

在刚才那一瞬间的时间裡，尊可以说是赌上性命，他利用视线的死角拿出一个小炸弹，恐怕是不打算将人活着带回去了，车学沇哪能让他得逞，不顾一切的护在金元植身前，伸长指甲毫不考虑的直接将尊的脑袋分家，也因为如此，金元植此刻的内心只有疑惑跟内疚。 

 

「为什麽要找我？」金元植轻抚着车学沇已经癒合的手臂，腹部的伤口虽然已经好了一半可看着还是疼，想想自己也是第一次看到尊，他不偷不抢，哪裡跟他摩擦出了深仇大恨？ 

 

这车学沇也不知道，他耸了肩，知道问题答案的人又自己送死，剩下的也只有杀去大本营而已，虽然不知道他们打的什麽鬼主意，可车学沇有自信，他们不会因此而落败。 

 

「解铃还需繫铃人，况且他们那麽想要，我们自己送去不就得了?」车学沇勾起嘴角，魅惑的模样让人着迷，「储藏室还有备用的地毯吧?」看看那被沾染鲜血的地毯，车学沇连清都不想清，李在焕慢慢捲起，直接开窗扔掉，车学沇先是从客厅小桌的抽屉拿了一根火柴，点了跟着外丢，没一会功夫小火直接成了大火，在车学沇的控制之下自然是没酿成森林灾害。 

 

屋子裡所有灰烬也是车学沇一个伸手，和上次一样的大风狂袭，又变得一尘不染。 

 

「学沇哥…我饿…」李弘彬躺在沙发上撒娇，他蹭蹭车学沇的侧腰，带着鼻音和小鹿般的眼睛也是勾人，车学沇看着那模样一个失笑，点点头，换个姿势让李弘彬吸食。 

 

「喔!李弘彬你太奸诈了!」李在焕看着车学沇被李弘彬独享也是不悦，他跟着窝在车学沇怀裡，细细吻着车学沇细緻的肌肤，本来就讨喜的脸蛋这下真的让人母爱大发，车学沇没有拒绝，看着李在焕的尖牙刺入肌肤，车学沇招招手让韩相爀一起进食。 

 

「嗯…不要乱摸！」车学沇拍掉按在腿跟的手掌，李在焕因为跪在地上，他一手握着细腕，另一手按在车学沇腿上做支撑，谁知道他越摸越裡面，车学沇感觉到李在焕的小姆指已经碰到不得了的地方赶紧拍掉。 

 

李弘彬微张小鹿般的眼睛，他闷闷不乐的看着李在焕的手已经深入车学沇最敏感的地方，虽然没有得逞，可还是在他内心掀起了一阵波澜跟嫉妒，咬上肌肤的力道大了，车学沇喉间发出止不住的轻吟，但是这样还不够，将手伸进衣裡直接抚摸，指尖拨弄的两颗红樱慢慢挺立。 

 

韩相爀对于这两个偷吃的哥没有其他想法，他学着，将手伸进上衣下摆，暧昧的在腰间摩挲，另一手则是挑逗般的抚摸后腰，李在焕见状，他微微一笑继续摸着他手指眷恋的地方，可这次他更大胆了，整隻手掌直接包袱、抚弄那敏感的地方。 

 

「哈啊…你们好坏…」车学沇仰头轻吟，拱起的腰肢开始微微颤抖，摀着嘴喘上大气，红色的双眼变得迷濛而且沾染水雾。 

 

「别闹！」车学沇觉得快到爆发的临界点，他严肃的下达命令，还巴在他身上不放的坏手渐渐离去，舔掉嘴角残留的红色，几个人带着满足的模样回到房间睡了。 

 

「你、你们也回去吧！」车学沇叹了口气，被三隻小色狼摸过的地方还在灼烧，有些无力的倾倒在沙发，郑泽运上前直接就是一个公主抱，车学沇惊叹了声，随后就被抱进宽阔的房间裡，赶着车学沇到浴室洗澡，郑泽运也没有离开的意思，他坐在床沿等着车学沇开门。 

 

车学沇随便的冲个澡就出来了，身体有些无力，穿上小精灵挂在挂钩上的浴袍，他连带子也都只绑一个节就出了浴室，挂在头上的毛巾没有起到擦乾头髮的功用，郑泽运牵着有些迷迷煳煳的车学沇来到自己双腿中间坐下。 

 

他轻柔的在车学沇头顶动作，车学沇被服务得舒服，微微向后倾倒的身体磨蹭着郑泽运的胸口，这擦头髮究竟擦得有多难过，看看郑泽运的小兄弟吧！都快破裤而出了。 

 

「晚安，睡了。」郑泽运没有理会身体逐渐升高的异状，反正等等自己解决就是，他在车学沇颊上吻下，在离开之前，衣袖却被一把抓住。 

 

「以后吻这裡。」车学沇勾了一抹魅笑，抓下郑泽运的衣领直接往柔软的双唇吻下，正当郑泽运想离开的时候，车学沇已经将小舌探入，依照本能行动，双方互相勾缠，啧啧的水声逐渐情色淫靡。 

 

「…陪我。」车学沇动情的表情和嘶哑的声线实在让人不敢直视，泛上粉色的身体从浴袍的领口透出，随便打上的结已经鬆了一半，腿跟间的东西已经胀起，微微顶起的浴袍下摆在郑泽运眼裡是那麽明显诱惑。 

 

还不让郑泽运拒绝，车学沇已经将人压在床上，翘起的嘴角跟迷懵的杏眼说明此时车学沇内心满满的渴望。 

 

「学沇…太纵慾我觉得不好…」郑泽运看着已经跨坐在自己身上的车学沇，那时双腿张开的瞬间已经撇到腿跟的春风，车学沇完全不理会郑泽运的哀求，细长的指尖已经眷恋的黏上郑泽运的胸膛，暧昧的在上头来回摩挲。 

 

「我们尊崇慾望。」微微下顷的身子正好能让郑泽运看见裡头堪称完美的身体线条，车学沇将上身完全贴紧郑泽运的身子，他张开小嘴含着郑泽运的耳垂，连同带着的耳环一起舔弄，从鼻间呼出的气息打在郑泽运的耳蜗，发痒的让他震震身子，一手沿着胸膛向上抚摸，在侧脸停住，指腹摩挲着光滑秀气的脸蛋。 

 

郑泽运不敢多看车学沇几眼，那充满勾引诱惑的眼睛，虽然他不会被吸血鬼的红色眼睛催眠，但不代表他不会因为车学沇哑声的语气勾去心神。 

 

「泽运…看看我呀？」不只诱惑还带着哀求，这对郑泽运来说杀伤力实在太大，他几乎是本能的往车学沇的方向看，那张美艳的小脸又多了几分诱人，跟之前不一样，这次车学沇不再是因为本能而激起的反应，和上次多了迷濛的眼神不一样，这次清醒着就是着实的勾引，此刻的车学沇要说是吸血鬼，不如说是连细胞都能勾起男人慾望的魅魔。 

 

嘴角勾起的笑让郑泽运忍不住吻上，因为情慾而开始在车学沇身上造乱的手指已经将宽鬆的浴袍下拉了一点，衣领垂在手臂上，纤瘦的肩膀有淡淡的花香，郑泽运朝那肩颈咬下，不外乎的是车学沇轻声的细吟。 

 

「嗯…你明明也想要…」车学沇闭起眼睛等着郑泽运的主动，双腿更是大开的紧贴郑泽运最为私密的地方，两人的身体热度都在升高，车学沇开心的感受着郑泽运越来越大胆的抚摸，「再上来一点…哈啊…」在车学沇大腿抚摸的坏手已经伸进最神秘的地方，车学沇的杏眼微张，抬起头享受着服务，仅仅只是这简单的动作，郑泽运却是觉得车学沇危险不少，让男人陷入他独特魅力的危险。 

 

「湿了？」手指还没进入温暖的穴口，沿着腿跟滑下的透明液体却已经沾湿的郑泽运的裤口，车学沇起了身子舔了下唇，他拉下另一处挂在肩上摇摇欲坠的浴袍，完美的上身已经暴露在空气当中。 

 

「因为是你。」车学沇虽然遵从慾望可也不是那麽随便的人，和他上过床的人保证在十根手指头之内，别因为这样就产生怀疑，车学沇可是活了好几世纪，如此清廉的纯血种已经找不到了。 

 

拉开腰上已经变得可有可无的带子，车学沇眼尾瞄着郑泽运因为动情而泛红的脸孔，指尖慢慢的拉开还盖着大腿的下摆，可车学沇也没有全部拉开，若隐若现的模样更能激起男人的本能。 

 

「要进来吗？」车学沇的话语犹如蛊毒，微凉的指尖在碰上郑泽运的手掌之后颤抖了下，还轻抚在私处的手慢慢带往后方，指尖抵在穴口，车学沇那抹深沉的笑容让郑泽运有些不知所措。 

 

指尖直接进入温暖的体内，被完整包复的感觉让郑泽运不自觉的将精力全集中在那裡，被车学沇带着一点一点深入，车学沇甜蜜的嗓音已经沾染情慾，郑泽运看车学沇仰头享受的样子不仅起了坏心，不等他慢慢的带入，泽运主动的直接将手指完全没入其中。 

 

「啊…你坏…」车学沇嘟嘴但表情却只有满满的享受，双手更是不安份的撩起郑泽运的上衣下摆，「我教过你的…哪裡最敏感，哪裡最舒服。」 

 

稍微移动了在窄道裡的手指，稍微下滑了些然后按压。 

 

「啊…对！哈啊…再给我更多…」车学沇绷紧身子，腰肢也若有似无的摇动，「要和我一起沉沦吗？」车学沇咬着食指，妥妥的勾引，迷濛带上水雾的眼睛闪闪动人，眼底的红色更添了几分魅惑。 

 

「有何不可。」郑泽运的声音在不知不觉成了哑声，低沉还带点性感的味道，车学沇抽出还在身体裡的指头，他下移了一些位置，解开郑泽运的裤头，勾了笑，犹如征服世界的王。 

 

夜晚的催情声在接近清晨之时已经稍停，床上的两个人儿还在喘着粗气，腿间那些粗暴过后的痕迹没有让承受之人感到一丝疼痛，反而让人更沉迷于那种飘飘欲仙的感觉裡。 

 

郑泽运看着躺在大床上的车学沇，性感的身子慢慢在减去热度，两人的小腹上都是点点的白，车学沇觉得身上黏腻的不行，预想起身到浴室清洗，可还没动作的时候就被郑泽运一把跩去禁锢在怀裡。 

 

「答应我以后别乱来。」耳边细细的叮咛带着颤抖的惧怕，看来是那爆炸才有的伤口吓着郑泽运了，车学沇失笑，他转了身回抱住郑泽运宽阔的后背，小鸟依人的依偎在郑泽运怀裡。 

 

「我比你想像中的坚强。」车学沇将头抵在郑泽运的心窝，他感受郑泽运的心跳，虽然没有激情的跳动，但是平稳的、淡淡的，让人感到幸福。 

 

「我害怕…」郑泽诶抱着的手紧了，「我不知道你带给我的杀伤力居然那么大，我…好像有些了解当时雷欧离开你之后的心情了。」那心…肯定是疼到爆炸。 

 

车学沇不发一语，只是泛红的眼眶出卖了他现在的心情，当时雷欧的离开车学沇真得很想也将自己的心脏挖开，「嗯…那时很疼很疼。现在不一样了，有你。」复上郑泽运的双唇，那是幸福不带一丝激情。 

 

空间又回到了安静，两人只是闭着眼睛感受从对方传来的体温，他们连一根手指也没动，直到车学沇再次开口。 

 

「以后在这房裡睡行吗？」车学沇已经很久没有感受到人体到体温，以前大床的另一边总是有个温度，现在则是冰冷的让车学沇不愿多加触碰，以前他也有想过让李弘彬或是李在焕睡在身边，可是心裡的孤独还是没有得到缓解，那时的消沉导致李弘彬跟李在焕赌气和他分房，久了…车学沇落寞的发现竟然习惯了… 

 

「行，你想怎麽都行。」在头顶落下一吻，郑泽运揉揉胸前的髮丝，他故意忽略沿着胸口落下的水珠，「睡吧…」 

 

「嗯…早上我们去花园好吗？好久没跳舞了…」车学沇的语气开始模煳，杏眼也微微弯起，他枕着郑泽运的手臂，闻着郑泽运的体香，一切的幸福都是那么平淡而且真实。 

 

郑泽运的话语就像大海中的浮木，瞬间找到的安定感让车学沇真的不再绷紧身体，看着逐渐下垂的肩膀还有渐渐平稳的呼吸，郑泽运低头看了一眼，那逆龄的外表此刻带着孩子的稚气，哭过的眼角还有泪痕，伸手抹去眼尾尚未落下的泪珠，郑泽运翘起嘴角闭上细长的眼眸。 

 

「晚安。」低沉的话语是最后回档在房间的声音，两人都体会着对方的真实，脸上不难看见幸福洋溢，这晚，床上的两人睡得比平时都还香甜沉稳。


End file.
